(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for operating a monitor apparatus and an image processing apparatus properly in an image display apparatus configuration established with both the monitor apparatus and the image processing apparatus housed in casings separate from each other, and interconnected via an interface.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In some of image display apparatuses such as the TV sets using a flat panel such as a liquid-crystal display (LCD) panel or plasma display panel (PDP), the monitor apparatus including the flat panel, and the image processing apparatus including a tuner are housed in separate casings to allow, for example, wall mounting for improved flexibility of installation layout. The technique described in JP-A-2005-086721, for example, is known as one of such conventional techniques.
JP-A-2005-086721 describes a TV receiver of a form in which the image processing apparatus with the tuner and image processing unit connecting to antenna terminals (this kind of image processing apparatus is often called the “set-top box”), and the monitor apparatus including the flat panel for image display are housed in separate casings and interconnected via a special transmission cable.